


Summer Of '69

by smutfiction6



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfiction6/pseuds/smutfiction6
Summary: The two times Roger Taylor almost kissed you, and the one time he actually didEveryone has the summer that they will never forget. One that changed everything and made you into the person you are today. One that you will always remember, always look back on and smile. This summer, was yours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this into three parts. A June, July, and August section. This is part one and I am just testing the waters if this is something you guys would be interested in me continuing. This is pure fluff and it’s such a sweet fic you might get a cavity.
> 
> Also I wrote this specifically with Roger Taylor in mind but tagged Ben Hardy if you wanna picture him as Roger!

**June**

You awoke on the first day of summer break to the sound of a guitar riff coming from your garage. You rolled over and moaned trying to plug out the sound with your pillow. The summer sun was already baking you under your sheets and you threw them off to get some fresh air as your ceiling fan spun above you.

The first day of summer.

The possibilities were endless of what you could do. You could go to the beach with your friends, take an art class, tan your skin to a nice golden brown (instead of the pale color it was at now, due to the long winter) but what you really wanted was to be free.

Brad had broken up with you a month before exams giving you the classic “it’s me not you” line. A week later you found him in walking down the hall with Shelly, his arm snaked around her and a stupid grin on his face.

Of course, word traveled fast and you were happy it was summer because you were tired of everyone talking about you. Now it was time to relax and work on your tan and make Brad jealous when he saw you walking down the halls looking tanned and happy.

You stretched your arms above your head as you heard once again, strumming of an acoustic guitar and rolled your eyes. Brian and Roger must be here already.

 

Your older brother had met his two friends through college and had been forming a band, they had a bass player, a guitarist and a drummer, however no singer. You would gladly fake that you could sing just so you could be close to the blonde haired drummer Roger, but Deaky would see through that in a minute.

Sometimes you would be allowed to watch them, you would sit in the trunk of your dad’s car letting your legs swing to the beat. You loved the way Brian played, his face screwed up in concentration. Or how John would dance around to the beat not really caring how crazy or weird his dancing was. Your eyes however almost always fell on Roger. He looked like an angel when he played, his blonde hair flipping wildly and sweat dripping down his brow as his arms shook with the vibrations.

You had never told anyone about your crush on Roger. It was too embarrassing if he didn’t like you back and John would be pissed that you were crushing on one of his bandmates, who was three years older, so you kept it to yourself. Dreaming up scenarios when Roger would ask you on a date and take you in his car, one strong arm wrapped around you as you leaned in and breathed in his scent. Being his girl would be, everything. However, you were just John’s little sister. That was it.

You decided it was time to get out of bed and stop daydreaming so you pushed your body up and opened your blinds, squinting in the already humid summer day. You patted to the bathroom then made your way to the kitchen. The music from the garage carried through the house and you shook your head. These boys were relentless on making this band work and you were proud of them even if they still needed a singer.

 

As you poured yourself a bowl of cereal you contemplated asking the boys if they wanted coffee. You bet Roger’s eyes would pop out of his head at the sight of you, only in a long tee shirt and black spandex shorts that were really too short to do anything but sleep in.

You haven’t seen the boys since Christmas. Since they tried to practice in the garage with giant flakes coming down. Brian called practice over when his hands almost froze and could hardly open to play a tune. You all spend the rest of the day snuggled by the fire playing scrabble. Roger dangerously close to you on the carpet as you sipped from your mug and tried not to stare.

Those memories seemed like they were from forever ago but you would never forget the red Christmas sweater Roger wore. You dreamed about the day when you could steal it from his closet and wear it so everyone knew you were his.

You wondered if the boys would think you looked different. After all, you were now sixteen and had filled out finally into a woman. You had curves and kind of boobs. You wondered if that’s why Brad broke up with you. Shelly was easily a much larger size than you.

Before you could get really lost in the thoughts of why he broke up with you, the doorbell rang.

“Got it!” You called out just as John rounded the corner with a coffee pot in his hands. Damn. You could have brought them coffee and seen Roger.

You escaped from your brothers look, no doubt about you answering the door in that outfit when you flung the door open and gasped.

There stood Brad with one single rose in hand and a million apologies waiting.

 

 

 

 

John flung open the door to the garage and slammed it shut. Roger and Brian turned to him then looked at each other. All he did was go get coffee what got him so pissed.

“Mate you okay?” Brian asked, softly placing his guitar down and taking the hot coffee out of John’s hands before he hurt someone. John ran his hands through his long hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Brad is at the door.” He spat out, kicking some wrappers on the floor that were left there from the granola bars for breakfast.

“Brad? Brad like the one who dumped your sister?” Roger asked rising from his drums and coming around to stand with the other two.

“Yeah came with a single rose, what a fucking loser. He dumped her and now he’s coming here probably asking for her back.” John complained. “If I could kick his ass. I would.” He said in a threatening tone. Even though John was the least threatening out of the three of them.

“John…” Brian warned trying to stop him from physical violence. They already had a noise complaint last week and didn’t need any of them ending up in jail for kicking some losers ass.

“Well I’m not going to fight him I just wish I could beat his face in! Mum told me she came home crying twice last week. I guess he moved on quickly and the whole school was talking behind her back.” He told the others collapsing on a wooden stool and running a hand through his hair.

“I got it.” Roger sighed as he made his way to the door and Brian and Deaky stopped him.

“You’re not getting thrown in jail for beating this guy up Rog, we need a drummer and need to focus on getting a fourth into this band,” Brian argued as Roger made his way over to the coffee pot and shook it.

“What I mean is I’m getting us mugs. Deaky is in such a state he only brought in mine.” Roger explained.

Brian shot him a look and Deaky still looked pissed.

“Listen, I’ll go in and get some mugs you talk Deaky down from murder and then we will start with what we came here to do. Play! Okay?” Roger said as he opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

“I mean it Rog! Don’t meddle!” John warned, taking Brian’s advice.

“Relax! She won’t even know I’m there.”

 

“What do you want Brad.” You said with your arms crossed as you stared him down. He was still impossibly cute, dark black hair and green eyes that looked so sad and so sorry. You almost fell for it but tried so hard not to. It would be so easy to fall back into being his girlfriend. Even though you both only dated for three months, it was a good three months,

“Come on Y/N! You know you and I were good together. Shelly is nothing, it was just a thing that shouldn’t have happened but did.” He argued and you crossed your arms. Not a good excuse.

Brad must have sensed that because he fought some more.

“I was up all night thinking about you! I haven’t slept in days. When Shelly and I dated and I saw the look on your face, I saw how heartbroken you were I knew I screwed up.”

You stared him down trying to keep your face neutral.

“Please Y/N take me back,” he asked

“No.” You said simply cocking an eyebrow and giving him the death glare.

“Come on! No one will love you like I did. We were so good for each other.” He said handing you the rose, which you didn’t take.

“Brad. I said no. Now go. This is over.” You demanded.

Brad was not taking no for answer and pleaded again.

It was the same excuses as before except he threw in stuff about how he liked you so much and how he is so sorry. It took every fiber of your being not to roll your eyes at him.

But then he stopped dead sentence and looked past you.

You heard someone sliding up next to you and sure enough, an arm snaked around your shoulders and you looked up to see Roger Taylor, glaring down at the boy.

And holy shit. Roger Taylor had his arm around you.

“Is there a problem here?” He asked in a fake nice tone as he pulled you closer and you tried to make the whole thing seem casual as if this happened all the time.

“I- Y/N is he. Are you? Dating him.” Brad spat out looking between you and Roger and the hand that was playing with your hair which you really wished you had brushed before this encounter.

Roger was cool guy subtle as he pulled you close and took a long sip of coffee out of a mug and stared Brad down.

“Not your business. A single rose? How. Cute.” Roger said in a flat tone.

Brad was fumbling for words and you felt on top of the world as Roger was making your ex uncomfortable.

“I-um.” Brad stammered and you looked at him.

“You can leave now. My answer is still no.” You said finally.

Roger snorted into his mug and Brad glanced between you and Roger once more. He then shook his head muttered something under his breath and walked away defeated.

You stepped back and Roger did too as you closed the door, suddenly hyper-aware that you were in the house, alone, with Roger.

“Um, you didn’t have to do that.” You said looking up into his deep blue eyes. You realized you had grown to the perfect height where if you went just on your tip toes you could kiss him. Quickly shaking that thought from your head you waited for an answer.

“He wouldn’t leave you alone. I had to. He’s a jerk anyway. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

_Would you feel that way if you had me, Roger? If any guy is lucky why can’t it be you?_

You shook your head and laughed. Roger’s fingers tapped against the mug.

“Well if that was the case Brad would not have broken up with me. But thanks.” You said awkwardly scratching the back of your neck

“Well, he is immature and a loser. You need someone older. Someone cooler than…..Brad.” He argued once again sipping the coffee and shooting you a wink.

You were frozen on the spot.

Was this code for something. He was older, and for sure cooler than Brad would ever be.

“Plus, it seems like he is going to go back and tell everyone you’re dating me,” Roger said with a laugh which caused you to blush pink. Could he hear how fast your heart was beating right now? His eyes raked your body and you were suddenly aware that these shorts were way too short and this shirt was too big and you wished you wore something else.

Roger then leaned in and pressed a kiss, the softest sweetest kiss to your cheek and you felt like you were flying.

“Plus you did grow up quite nicely.” He whispered in your ear.

Your whole body burned in red as you took in that compliment. If you heard correct Roger said you were hot, or pretty, or whatever but you would take it.

Suddenly the door burst open and Brian came through.

“Rog, it’s been twenty minutes what are you doing in here!” He asked looking between you and Roger.

“Hey, Bri long time no see.” You said weakly and Brian stared you and Roger down.

“You meddled, didn’t you? Roger, we told you not to. Come in and get mugs and come back out! Oy!” Brian complained throwing his hands in the air.

“Bri, I got Brad to leave, got mugs and no one is in jail. I would call that a win.” Roger said shooting you a wink before joining Brian at the door that leads to the garage.

“Roger honestly,” Brian said shaking his head and ushering him outside.

“Nice to see you again Y/N” Brian called as the door closed.

 

 

You spent most of the morning reading, with the noise from the band as good background music. They had gotten better since you last heard them over Christmas and every so often they would come back in to grab something. Never Roger though.

You had changed into a comfy outfit which was a lot better than your pj’s. Blue shorts and a yellow short sleeved shirt. You threw your hair in a low ponytail and sat by the bay window taking summer in. You didn’t have much planned for today and after a while even your book got boring.

The next time John came in to grab lunch you asked him if you could sit and watch them play.

“Y/N it’s the first day of summer don’t you have something exciting planned.” He asked as he cut up some sandwiches and grabbed some cokes.

“No. Please let me watch you won’t even know I’m there. And as your number 1 fan, I think I deserve to watch.” You argued as you grabbed a plate and a coke from John and stared him down.

“Fine! But only because your that boring and have nothing better to do!” he said playfully as you stuck your tongue out at him.

You made your way through the house and out the door into the sunlight, wishing you had your sunglasses on because the sun seemed to be extra bright today, and the air was already humid.

John propped open the door and you entered the garage which was just as hot as the outside air. You passed around sandwiches, taking in the feeling of Roger staring you down as you avoided him as much as possible. This morning was already too much for you to process and you knew if you looked into those blue eyes you would act like a fool, or drop something.

“Here,” Roger called to you with an outstretched arm, his sunglasses hanging from his fingertips. You gracefully took them and placed them on the bridge of your nose which caused Roger’s face to break out into a big smile.

_Is that a thing? If a boy gives you his sweater it means you are his. Does that work for sunglasses too?_

You wondered as you watched Roger talk to the boys about something music-related that went right over your head. You were only half listening and staring at Roger’s blue eyes. They were always bluer in the summer and you could get lost in them for hours.

Once the boys ate and you settled yourself on top of a small amp they got back to playing.

John on the left, Brian on the right and Roger in the middle.

The garage door was open and the music floated down the street as you breathed in the summer air and took in the boys in front of you.

You swung your legs to the beat and laughed as John attempted to dance. Roger was pounding away at the drums, his face in a concentrated smile as his blonde hair whipped around wildly.

Then Roger began to sing.

His voice was husky and raw, for a babyface he sure had a deep singing voice and it went straight to your core. At one point he looked at you while singing and you swore your heart stopped. You could still feel the ghost of his arm on your shoulder when he told Brad to leave, and now him staring into you was almost too much.

You were captivated by him and hardly noticed when the song was over.

“Guys! That was…wow.” You called clapping as Brian and Roger mock bowed and Deaky was writing someone down on a pad of paper.

“So we have gotten better? I told John I wasn’t sure if we had!” Brian said with excitement as he pushed his dark curls from his face.

“Better than over Christmas remember.” You teased and the boys laughed.

“I think I was frozen to my seat!” Roger teased John as he rolled his eyes.

“You all are so dramatic honestly.”

The group laughed and you felt a laugh bubble up in your throat.

This was what you wanted your summer to be like.

Right here with your brother and his band making you laugh and making new memories with that would last you a lifetime.

 

The day dragged on and soon enough the boys decided to pack in for the evening. You offered to help clean up and took the dishes to the sink while humming one of their songs. You weren’t sure which one but either way the tune was catchy.

Your parents were due home soon and you thought about going for a run later, to burn off some of that extra energy you had just from being around them all day. It was like they ignited a fire in you and you knew you would be too hyped up to sleep tonight.

The sound of the door pulled you from your thoughts and Roger stood there with another plate in hand.

“Forgot this one,” he muttered as he walked over to you and handed it over.

“Giving me more work Roger! Honestly.” You teased playfully and Roger’s mouth cracked into a warm smile.

“Figured you were bored all day watching us I wanted to give you something to do.” He said with a laugh as you put the plate in the soapy water and shook your head.

“Didn’t know you could sing Roger. You have an amazing voice.” You complemented as he stood next to you and looked out the window over the sink.

“Thanks, Y/N the boys and I want a more permanent singer but for now I guess I’m alright.”

The kitchen grew quiet as Roger stood there watching you, his blue eyes unreadable and his blonde hair extra messy. You wanted nothing more than to run your fingers through it.

“Thanks for today ya know, with Brad,” You said keeping your voice low. Roger got enough flak from the other boys for meddling, even though John was secretly relieved someone put Brad in his place.

Roger just smiled.

“Of course your John’s little sister. You mean the world to us…all of us.” He said and you tried to brush off the sting of him calling you John’s little sister.

“I’m more than John’s little sister you know.” You huffed out before you could stop yourself. Roger laughed.

“Believe me I know. You have changed since we last left you.” He said looking up and down your body once again which caused you to shiver.

“In a good way?” You replied timidly.

“Well yes, you are sassy, you really didn’t need me to tell Brad off you were doing fine on your own.” He laughed. You stared him down. Knowing what you wanted to ask him but fearing the answer.

“So why did you step in?” You asked

Roger scratched his head and bit his lip.

“Dunno. I didn’t like hearing what John told us about him dumping you and the whole school talking shit. I felt bad, and like you needed the upper hand.” He admitted

You smiled.

“You’ve changed a lot too. You’ve gone sappy on me Taylor.” You teased playfully hitting his bicep and trying to calm your heart rate down. Roger cared about you so much it almost made you want to cry.

“Ah, I haven’t changed too much. You, however, are a surprise.” He replied taking the dish towel and helping you dry dishes.

“What do you mean? I’m the same.” You retorted. Roger shook his head.

“Deaky little sister grew up. You are no longer that girl I met last year. Your…..older?” He said trying to come up with an answer. Your whole body glowed with pride.

“So if you know I’m growing up can you tell my mum. Still treats me like a kid.” This made Roger laugh and you promised yourself you would remember that laugh forever.

“Parents huh? They tend to do that.” Before you could answer the door flung open and Brian interrupted, again.

 

 

“Oy! Your doing dishes wow Y/N you have him trained well!” Brian half laughed as Roger shot him the finger.

“It’s called being a good house guest Brian. What have you done?” Roger snapped back

Brian was doubled over in laughter and you wanted to laugh too.

“Loaded the van mate. We have to go.” Brian said tapping his watch.

“No manners that one!” Roger said to you shaking his head and handing you the towel to finish up.

“I have manners, I am pleasant! Right Y/N!” Brian argued. You held your hands up and laughed.

“I’m not getting in the middle of this! Night boys.” You called.

Brian shook his head and gestured for Roger to hurry up before closing the door.

“I mean what I said before Y/N, any guy would be lucky to have you,” Roger said to you as he softly grabbed your arm and once again pressed a kiss to your temple.

It was soft and sweet and you closed your eyes at the contact of his lips to your skin. You wanted to remember this moment forever, the time that Roger kind of almost kissed you at the sink.

He pulled away and looked into your eyes

You stared into his

The moment was much too long and you were fidgeting under his gaze

His eyes flickered down to your lips and you felt your heart swell.

Roger than cleared his throat and took a step back.

“Brian is right I should be helping. I’ll see you soon Y/N. I think Brian and I are going to be living here all summer. We have a lot of work to do on the band.” He admitted scratching his neck. You could see the red blush on his cheeks and felt smug that he was blushing because of you.

“Yeah sure. Sounds good Rog.” You said staring up at him.

“So see you soon?” Roger asked baking away to the door.

“Yeah see you soon.” You echoed. He nodded once and opened the door and disappeared into the sunshine. You bit your lip and smiled to yourself.

The door opened and John came in, you could hear the old van making its way down the road, the engine clunking and you laughed.

“What got you in a good mood?” John asked as he sat by the kitchen table and stared you down.

 

_Oh, nothing big brother your band mate who I have been crushing on forever almost kissed me today so there is that._

“Nothing.” You muttered as you put the dishes away and ran a hand through your hair.

“Shit,” you whispered as your hand got tangled up in something, Roger’s sunglasses which were still perched on your head. You took them off and John shook his head.

“Surprised he gave them to you, they are his favorite pair. Roger is sure prissy about sunglasses too.” John teased, his mouth curling up into a smile.

You didn’t say much as John left the room claiming he had work to do, you just stood by the sink twirling the sunglasses between your fingers.

These were Roger’s favorite pair and he gave them to you.

Roger was right, things had changed and if you could guess you would almost think he had a crush on you. Almost.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want a part 2 or 3!!!!!


	2. Summer Of '69 (July)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two times Roger Taylor kind of sort of almost kissed you, and the one time he actually did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thank you to everyone who gave me tons of support with the first fic! I have had the second part written for a while and am excited to share it with you guys.
> 
> Second: This is pure fluff and cuteness and I love Roger Taylor.
> 
> Third: I did write this with actual Roger Taylor in mind but if you prefer to imagine Ben Hardy as Roger you can 
> 
> Fourth: July is looooooooooong so there will be a July .5 written and posted soon

**July**

 

“Magazines…check”

“Sunscreen…check”

“Beach cover up so I can leave the house and John won’t be all big brother on me…check”

“Sunglasses….. not mine but still…..check.”

 

You checked your beach bag for the third time making sure everything was in it and you pulled your beach cover-up over your skimpy bikini.

You didn’t think it was skimpy but you knew John would, and how were you supposed to find a hot blonde at the beach to make Brad jealous if you didn’t look a little skimpy.

A hot blonde who was for sure not a drummer

or your brother’s bandmate

and didn’t have the name, Roger Taylor

and these were totally his sunglasses and you tried to hang on to them as long as possible.

You still hadn’t forgotten what Roger said to you or did back in June. It stuck with you like the humid weather outside, which caused you to wear only dresses because your shorts stuck to you too much and made you itch.

You didn’t tell anyone about what happened with Roger because that would make it too real. You liked how it was something you could daydream about, and take it as far as you wanted to. You had a whole scenario in your head where you were Roger’s girlfriend who got to ride around in his car and go backstage at all the shows and he would come off stage all sweaty and beautiful and kiss you and you wouldn’t mind one bit he was so sweaty because he was yours, all yours.

 

You shook your head and thundered down the stairs. Abby was meeting you any second and you needed to move your bike so the boys could park in the driveway and start to rehearse.

The boys would practice until six, then Roger would go to his job at the video store, Brian would have to go home to watch his little sister and John would get ready to mow some lawns because it was easier at dusk when it wasn’t one hundred degrees.

“John going to the beach bye!” You called out, knowing he was around there somewhere. He rounded the corner and eyed you.

“You’re wearing that. To the beach?” He retorted shooting you a look.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. You really thought the cover-up would do it.

“Yes mum I am, I look fine!” You teased pulling your cover up around your body and slipping on your sandals.

The doorbell rang and you threw it open to find Abby there, all ginger hair and a big smile as she too had a beach bag overflowing with goodies.

“And Abby is here so I don’t have time to change. Whoops!” You said sarcastically at John who was still giving you a stern dad look.

You jangled your keys to show him you were leaving and you stepped out of the cool house and into the humidity, which made your bathing suit already stick to your body. God, how did the boys practice like this? They only had one little fan in the garage.

“You look so cute! Cute sunglasses!” Abby complemented and you tried to hide your blush as you hoped onto your bike.

You both were ready to leave when you heard it, the sound of a clunky engine coming down the street and you tried to conceal your smile as you saw the van pull into your driveway. Abby shot you a look and you hoped off your bike to greet the boys.

 

 

It had been a while since you’ve been to practice and watched them play, trying to not come off as the obsessed groupie, instead, you were dividing your time between the beach, and casual babysitting as well as watching the boys play.

Brian and Roger got out of the van and Abby’s jaw dropped.

“Hey Bri, Hey Rog!” You called and they smiled and headed over, the subdivision was alive with the sounds of sprinklers and kids laughing and you were grateful that they couldn’t hear how fast your heart was beating.

“Hey, long time no see! You have better things to do than hang with the band?” Brian teased as he stood in front of you with his hands on his slender hips. He was wearing shorts and a green shirt, meanwhile, Roger had on blue jeans and a white shirt, he must have been boiling.

“You know I’m so popular and all I don’t have time to be a groupie!” You teased back pushing your sunglasses to your nose. Well, Roger’s sunglasses and you really hoped he didn’t notice they were missing. Today he had on a cool black pair.

“Beach day?” Roger asked eyeing your outfit and your bag. You nodded and Brian pushed his curls from his neck.

“Smart idea, we might see if Deaky will cut this short so we can go to a beach or even some air-conditioned place, it is too hot out here,” Brian explained as the front door to the garage opened and John rushed out to help unpack the van.

“Thought you were going to the beach guess you would have had time to change?” John teased as he brushed past you to open the van doors.

“Thought you were going to cut your hair.” You shot back as Roger snorted back a laugh and Brian just shook his head.

“Were leaving were leaving, have fun don’t die from the heat.” You called as you mounted your bike and Abby did the same still eyeing the boys.

“Have fun!” The boys called as they began to load the garage up.

 

 

You kicked off and began to pedal to the beach feeling the wind rustle your hair. Everything was a blur of bright colors and you felt excitement rise up in your chest. The energy from today was coursing through your veins, then again that could be a high from Roger looking at you that way.

You and Abby made it to the beach in ten minutes flat and you exhaled as you realized there were still good spots left.

Abby stared at you and you realized she was eerily quiet

“What’s up?” You asked getting out your lock and locking both of your bikes the nearby pole before standing to full height and grabbing your bag. She stared some more and it made you almost uncomfortable.

“What?” You asked as you made your way to your and her summer spot, close enough to the lifeguard stand and concession stand but far enough from all the screaming kids. Paradise.

“What have you done with my best friend?” Abby asked in a half laugh as you set up your spot. Two beach umbrella, two towels, a bunch of magazines, sunscreen and snacks.

“What do you mean?” You asked as you finally plopped down and handed her the SPF.

“Those boys back there. Your brother’s band mates…” She started, lathering her freckled skin as you lay under the umbrella and pushed your…Rogers….sunglasses up

 

“Yeah? What about them?” You asked and a laugh bubbled out of Abby’s mouth.

“Um, they are the hottest men I have ever seen in my entire life. I was so tongue-tied and you just talked to them so confident and flirty. Who are you and what have you done with the girl who Brad was a total jerk to?” she asked eyeing you.

You wanted to laugh. It was just Brian and Roger, just older boys they were nothing special. They were the boys who made you laugh and protected you and loaned you sunglasses when you needed them. They were just Roger and Brian, but there was a whole other layer to it that you didn’t know how to explain.

“Well, I’ve known them for like a year. John met them in college and they are trying to start a band, still haven’t gotten a singer though.” You muttered with a laugh as you took the sunscreen and slathered some on. Your skin was still getting used to the sun and you didn’t need to spend the whole summer looking like a lobster, you wanted to be a tanned goddess.

“Y/N they are so hot. Like easily the top hottest men I have seen. And you are kind of friends with them Ohmygod I am so jealous. Brad who??” She teased.

You then couldn’t hold it in any longer. You told her the story of Roger making Brad jealous and Abby hung on every word. You left out some key parts like the whole almost kissing you thing because that was just for you and you didn’t really want to share it with your best friend, it felt too personal, and way too romantic. When you finished the story Abby was in tears from laughing.

“And he like stalked off all upset because he thought you were dating Roger?!” Abby asked as her whole body shook.

You nodded and she calmed herself down and took a swig from the water bottle and leaned back, using her bag as a pillow.

“I’m glad you told me that story because you can have the blonde if I get the curly haired one.” She said flexing her toes in the sand and rolling her head to the side so she was staring at you.

_Believe me I already kind of sort of have the blonde one._

“That’s fine with me, you and Brian would get along great, he is super smart and really really kind. Last week he bought me a slushy because he got the other boys one and felt bad for leaving me out.”

Abby sighed at how chivalrous he was and you felt relief as you lay back too.

Many many girls would fall over Roger’s blue eyes and blonde hair and sly smirk and you did too, you didn’t want to be in competition with your best friend over Roger and you were glad you didn’t have to share.

 

 

The day dragged on as you both switched between tanning and swimming. The water was just cool enough where it still stung your skin when you went in and you didn’t play too far out in the waves over the fear of losing a top or bottoms.

You ate, and talked more about Brian and Roger and eventually moved on to your trashy magazines, wishing you could look like the models and have their clothes. You boy watched but it was most of the same boys you went to high school with, all immature and annoying as they tried to play chicken or just dunk each other.

You tied your wet hair at the nape of your neck and was just about to settle in with a book when Abby sucked in a breath and gasped.

You looked up to see where she was looking and sure enough Roger and Brian were walking down the beach. Roger looking supremely cool in his jeans and a white tee, casually smoking as Brian seemed to be looking for someone or something and when his eyes found your colored umbrellas his face broke into a smile.

“Holy shit they are coming over here. Y/N they are coming over here what do I do?” Abby said in a panic as she hid her magazines and tired to sit in a sexy position.

You tried to hold back a laugh at her panicked state and grabbed her arm.

“Brian is super cool and honestly not that guy. He cares more about personality then looks and believe me you have both so you will be fine. I’ll introduce you when you talk to him. Like a normal person.”

_While I try to not freak out over Roger_

Abby nodded and you released her and looked up in time to see the boys near your umbrellas.

“Brian is so hot,” Abby whispered with glee and you shook your head as the boys waved and came to sit with you.

 

 

Roger took a spot on your blanket and Brian asked to sit on Abby’s which she nodded and when he sat Abby shot you a panicked look, her face in a permanent blush.

“Hey ladies, working on the tan?” Roger asked as his knee bumped yours and your heart sang. His cigarette hung loosely from his lips and he looked so handsome, like a movie star.

“Yeah, that and swimming.” You said to both boys trying to ignore the fact you were sitting dangerously close to Roger wearing minimal clothing. If you reached for your cover up it would be too obvious.

Both boys nodded and the silence hung in the air.

“Oh sorry guys I forgot to introduce you, this is my friend Abby, Abby this is Roger and Brian.” You said as Abby shot you a grateful smile and waved at both the boys. They both said polite hello’s and you steered the conversation to the band, knowing it would be an easy topic for everyone to talk about.

“Any gigs coming up?” You asked as Brian combed his fingers through his curls and Abby bit her lip.

“Yeah we have one at the Cove at the end of July, were auditioning singers tomorrow afternoon. John has a couple lined up I guess.” Roger explained pushing his black sunglasses on his head and his blue eyes met yours.

“Where is my brother anyway? Couldn’t get off his arse to come to enjoy the summer?” You teased and Brian and Roger laughed. Abby was still staring at you in awe on how you were talking to these boys and you were struggling to hide your laughter.

“He messed up cutting Mr. Hopkins lawn last night and I guess Hopkins was upset and wanted him to do it ASAP where he could watch him. Turns out the only time is right now in ninety-degree weather.” Brian explained to the group fanning his shirt away from his body which caused Abby to stare.

“He’s gonna need a swim after that one that’s for sure!” Abby commented and the boys laughed in agreement. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Speaking of which that’s why I dragged Roger to the beach, for a swim. Anyone wanna join?” Brian asked pulling his shirt off and Abby’s eyes almost bulged out of her head.

“I will!” She said confidently pushing herself up from the sand and eyeing you.

“I know Roger won’t because he’s a party pooper so Y/N you in?” Brian asked squinting in the sun. You shook your head and patted Roger’s thigh.

“I’ll stay behind with the party pooper have fun,” You said, as Brian turned around and you winked at Abby. You knew she was so excited about being alone with Brian and you knew they would get along great.

 

 

Roger stretched his legs out and took a long drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the sand nearby. His hands scratched at his leg and you felt electricity just being this close to him.

“Roger it’s like ninety degrees out here why are you wearing jeans?” You half laughed looking at him with a sideways glance, also checking on your best friend in the water.

“Don’t like my legs,” he mumbled barely above a whisper and you cocked an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

“What was that?” You teased and Roger stared you down.

“Those are nice sunglasses Y/N where did you get them?” He shot back changing the subject.

_Touche_

You felt your whole body blush and Roger let out a throaty laugh.

“I’m kidding Y/N you can have them they look good on you.” He said now fully looking at you which caused your stomach to clench. This was all too familiar and you wondered if this time he would actually kiss you. The thought made your head spin and you had to focus on what Roger was saying.

“Huh, what?” You asked as Roger raked a hand through his hair and your fingers ached to be able to do the same.

“I said has Brad annoyed you since?”

Brad

His words hung in the air and you shook your head.

“Nah someone scared him off. Last I heard he was messing with some other girl.” You said nonchalant trying to hide your hurt.

Brad was your first boyfriend and since you, he already had Shelly and rumor was some other girl. You didn’t want to be a second option to anyone and you didn’t really think it was fair Brad was flying through girl after girl with no consequences.

Roger shook his head sadly and swore under his breath.

“He’s s fucking loser Y/N and once he stops being a man-whore he’s going to realize what he missed.”

You sat up straighter and bit down on your lip.

_What about you Roger? Can you see what your missing?_

“Well, that’s why Abby and I came to the beach, to scope on new potential men.” You joked trying to steer the conversation away from Brad. Roger barked out a laugh and cocked his eyebrow.

“Anyone good? Or more boys I have to beat up?”

“Not until you guys showed up. Abby thinks Brian is so good looking.” You replied now staring at the two of them in the water, just letting the waves crash and talking. You hated throwing your best friend under the bus but in the name of flirting it had to be done.

“Her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw him!” Roger teased pulling at his white tee shirt which was starting to get slick with sweat. It was so hot out here.

“And they do seem to be getting along. Both very very smart people.” You said trying to not stare at Roger too much and give yourself away. You needed to set this up perfectly. Roger nodded and you knew you had him hooked.

“Plus they say guitar players are the hottest in the band.” You teased and Roger shot you a look.

You had him right where you wanted him.

“Yeah, and what do they say about drummers then?” He flirted back stretching his arms up to the blue sky and revealing a strip of skin from his stomach down to the band of his boxers and holy fuck shit.

You sucked in a breath and twirled your hair at the nape of your neck.

“Oh you know they say they are very good at banging.”

Roger’s eyes went wide and you began to laugh.

“Banging the drums! God Roger get your mind out of the gutter.” You teased pushing his arm and he laughed along with you.

 

 

It must have been the warm weather or the fact that you were giddy to be flirting with Roger, that was the only explanation as to why you said the next thing you did. Your brain just wasn’t working that’s all.

“Besides I’ve never even kissed anyone.” You admitted staring into Roger’s wide blue eyes. Why the hell did you say that?

You flushed in embarrassment and felt Roger staring you down, the words hung in the air like the humidity and you wished you could bury yourself in the sand or move far far away because you didn’t just admit that to your crush. You would never ever live that down.

Roger must have felt bad for you or saw how you were blushing because one calloused finger stroked your arm and you turned to look at him.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of Y/N it will happen when it’s meant to happen,” he said softly.

You just nodded and Roger gnawed at his lip.

“You and Brad? Never kissed?” he asked you, his finger still tracing lines on your arm which caused you to hitch in a breath.

“Nope, I want it to be… special and Brad just wasn’t it. That’s lame I know and I can’t believe I told you that.” Roger’s whole face softened and he smiled.

“Brad is a fucking loser and it’s cute that you want your first kiss to be special. I wish mine was sometimes,” he admitted to you.

The waves seemed to crash too loud and you were almost sure you didn’t hear that right.

Roger was a romantic?

“Why who was yours some hot girl I bet?” You teased and he laughed again. God, you wish you could make him laugh forever.

“I was in sixth grade, had a classmate named Gina, kissed her on the swing, then she went around and told everyone I kissed her and gave her cooties.”

You laughed and Roger shook his head.

“It’s hard to be the cootie kid okay!” He defended himself which caused you to laugh harder.

You looked out to the water and saw Brian and Abby were heading in. You felt a stab of sadness that your private conversation would be over with Roger so soon. You could talk to him forever it seemed.

“Now don’t you go around telling Brian or Deaky okay! This is our secret. If you do tell, I’ll have to take my sunglasses back.” Roger half threatened wagging his finger at you.

_It's our secret_

You agreed by shaking his hand and Brian and Abby made their way towards you.

 

 

“Rog we have to go, we have work to do then gotta be up early for auditions,” Brian informed him and Abby looked a little disappointed that Brian was leaving, just how you felt about Roger leaving too.

“Fine fine. Remember what I said Y/N.” Roger warned tapping his black shades and standing up to shake the sand off his jeans.

You nodded and Abby shot you a look.

“Fuck it’s so hot out here,” Roger complained standing to full height and stepping out into the sun, which caused his blonde hair to glow almost like a halo.

“Told you to go swimming,” Brian said shaking his head and wrapping his tee shirt around his shoulders.

“Yeah, or I could just do this?” Roger fought back reaching for the hem of his tee shirt and in a flash, it was off his head and you were sucking in a breath as you looked up at his toned stomach and his jeans hung quite low and they dipped down into… you averted your eyes and reached for his sunglasses that he dropped in the sand.

“That’s better.” He said squinting as you handing him his black shades and he slipped them on.

“Okay, hot stuff we actually really have to go! Don’t forget about your duty as our number one fan Y/N and Abby if you wanna watch sometime too that would be cool.” Brian announced as Roger scanned the beach and you tried to look anywhere but his naked torso.

“Sounds good.” You said and both boys waved and walked down the beach in a lazy stride. You watched Roger’s back as they walked away and felt your whole body heat up.

“He invited me to watch them play! Oh Y/N we have to plan a day where we can watch and we have to pick out cute outfits and you were right Brian is so nice and this is going to be the best summer ever…..” Abby drawled on and you were only half listening as you watched Roger disappear down the beach.


	3. July .5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two times Roger Taylor kind of almost kissed you, and the one time he actually did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July was a longer chapter so this is the second part. So far the story has been sunshine and rainbows but this chapter has some MAJOR angst. I’m going to break some people’s hearts and am so so sorry

“Honestly I can’t believe we were even invited.” Abby chatted excitedly as she pinned up her hair in a sassy half updo that instantly made her look at least eighteen.

The party at The Cove was tonight where the band was unveiling their new singer. The boys had kept it under wraps and you lost track of time and never watched them practice, really you haven’t seen the boys since the beach day and you were excited to be in their presence again.

Roger had invited you and Abby to come and John pretended to be annoyed that his little sister was going but you could tell he was proud to have some support.

Cove parties were legendary for booze and weed and good tunes and usually only people who were over eighteen got invited but beings you were “with the band.” you got a free pass in, having to wear a purple bracelet which meant you were a minor, which was fine you were just happy to be going.

You and Abby spent most of the evening getting ready and you looked in the mirror once more impressed with your looks.

You were wearing a long bohemian colorful maxi skirt with a yellow top over it. Your hair was in a loose braid and you tried to put on makeup to make you look at least a little bit older.

You felt pretty.

You would be riding with the band which meant being squeezed in the back with all the equipment but you didn’t mind one bit.

 

“Y/N! Were about to leave let’s go!” John called sounding mildly annoyed and you stared at the clock. 6pm already shit. You and Abby finished up and made sure you had everything before coming down the stairs to help the boys load the van.

John looked cool in jeans and a light blue shirt

Brian looked professional in a white dress shirt and black pants

Roger however

Roger made you sweat

He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, he had a white bandanna tied around his neck and wore his signature sweatbands on his wrists. The black combo made his blonde hair stand out more and he looked amazing.

“Darlings you look lovely. Nice to finally meet you.” Came a dashing voice as you and Abby turned to face the singer of the band.

He was dressed in a white tank top and the tightest jeans you had ever seen on a man. He shot you a goofy smile and you knew you liked him right away.

“Freddie, and you must be John’s sister and you must be the friend?” He guessed with a smile kissing both of your hands.

You looked to Abby and introduced yourself and her as the rest of the band loaded up the van, high on excitement.

“We’re excited to hear you sing. John said you’re amazing.” You gushed and Freddie tilted his head back and laughed.

“I sure hope so darling.” He said shooting you both winks and helping the boys lift an amp into the already crowded van.

 

 

Once the van was loaded Brian drove and Deaky climbed in the passenger seat.

“How are we going to fit us all?” You half laughed feeling like you were clowns trying to fit into a clown car.

“Didn’t think of that, shit,” Brian muttered checking the time.

“Y/N do us a favor and sit on someone’s lap huh? Being fashionably late is highly rude.” Freddie asked as him, Roger and Abby already claimed a seat.

You didn’t want to squish Abby which meant the only person you were comfortable enough to sit on their lap was Roger. Which was trouble.

Roger patted his lap which a huge smile on his face and you climbed up and didn’t bother to stretch the seat belt over the both of you, you trusted Brian driving.

“And we’re off!” Freddie announced as the van pulled out of the driveway and coasted to The Cove.

 

The air was salty and sweet and you could already feel the excitement building just from being in the van with soon to be rock stars. Roger held your hips to keep you in place as the van went over bumps and curves and you tried to keep your breathing steady as Brian swerved out of the way of a bird and Roger held on to you tighter.

At one point Roger’s fingers started to drum against your hips and your breath caught in your throat. His fingers danced and tapped and you wondered if he could feel your whole body heat up and your heart hammering in your chest.

You were sticky with sweat by the time you made it to The Cove and was grateful when the doors to the van opened and you hopped out onto solid ground. Your hips felt oddly empty without Roger’s arms around them but you had other things to focus on, such as helping the band get all set up in under an hour.

That was John’s rule, you could go if you helped set up and take down, which was hardly a bad thing but boy did he put you and Abby to work.

You brought out cable, and smaller amps and by the time you were done the sun was just starting to set, casting the beach in a warm glow.

The boys had a small huddle where they discussed what songs they were playing and what they would be doing on stage and Abby grabbed your arm in excitement.

“This is going to be so cool!” She hissed dragging you into the crowd so you were near the front.

“Hello, lovely people!” Came a booming voice and you looked up to see Freddie waltzing on the stage with a mic in hand, already looking like he belonged there.

You shot your brother a thumbs up as Freddie announced who everyone was and how they were going to give the crowd a night they would never forget.

“This is our band. It is called Queen!” Freddie announced as they launched into their first song catching the attention of the group of at least one hundred that gathered by the stage.

Queen

You knew Deaky had a band that never had a name but Queen seemed to fit somehow. You began to dance with Abby as songs you knew came out from the speakers.

The crowd grew and Freddie reeled them all in with his sexualized dance moves and his vocals which wowed the crowd, and soon enough everyone was dancing along. You lost track of time and space as you and Abby danced and cheered and drank from your water bottles getting lost in the music and the crowd. You were the only one singing along with Freddie but whenever one of the boys caught you singing they would smile, knowing they had at least one devoted groupie.

You also tried to watch Roger.

How he hit the drums, sweat pouring down his brow making him look so attractive you could hardly stand it, you felt your whole body burst into excitement when Roger eyed you behind the drums and shot you a wink.

The rest of the set was played beautifully. You didn’t need weed to be high you were high on the sounds and the feeling of being this close to actual rock stars. The waves crashed against the shore as the last riff from Deaky’s bass echoed as the much larger crowd broke out into applause that was deafening on your ears.

You applauded along with them, jumping around like a maniac and whistling as the boys bowed as the sun finally sank into the waves and the whole beach was covered in almost darkness, as stars started to peak out across the sky.

You and Abby ran backstage and you launched yourself at John giving him a great big hug which he wasn’t expecting.

“You guys were amazing!” You gushed also hugging Roger and Brian and hugging Freddie too.

They looked just as excited as you felt and they thanked you for the kind words.

“Honestly my brother is a rock star..wow.” You said to the group and Deaky blushed as Roger playfully shoved him

“Alright, guys lets pack up and head home!” Brian announced and the whole band started dismantling the set while randoms came up and told them how good their set was. You beamed at Abby as everything was taken down, their music still hammering in your head as you grabbed the remaining cord.

 

Just as you were reaching down to grab your discarded water bottle, something drew your attention up.

You looked across the way to see Roger flirting it up with some girl, you could tell he was flirting because he kept leaning forward and running his hands through his messy blonde hair. She leaned in close and whispered something in Roger’s ear and he laughed.

You stomach burned with jealousy and you tried to pull your eyes away, to focus on something else but you couldn’t. She was tall, tanned and around his age. She looked like a beach goddess and honestly, you knew you didn’t stand a chance.

Then Roger did something that took your breath away.

He pushed her against the stage and kissed her.

His hips pressed against hers as he ran a hand through her messy brown curls and kissed her as no girl has ever been kissed.

You let out an almost silent cry as you watched the whole thing go down. Roger kissing some random girl with drumsticks hanging out of his back pocket in a sexy, not trying too hard way. He was just as bad as Brad going from girl to girl not caring who he hurt.

Your heart felt heavy as Roger pulled away and even from far away you could see he was pleased with himself.

You heard a chuckle behind you and whirled around to see Brian shaking his head, also watching the two.

“Classic Roger, such a womanizer.” He muttered leading you to the van where you would have to once again sit on Roger’s lap and pretend you weren’t furious with him.

Your body burned as you stood by the van waiting for Roger to stop sucking some girls face so you could go home and scream, or maybe cry. This was supposed to be your summer, the summer where you make memories and have a blast and forget about stupid boys but here you were getting tangled in another drama with another stupid boy.

 

“Y/N grab Roger will you or else we're leaving without him,” John instructed.

You tried to give him a look that said please don’t make me do this

But John was not that great at reading signs.

Well shit

Now you had to go over there and pry Roger off this girls face.

You felt your whole body get taken over by anger as you marched over to Roger who was now flirting with her again, rubbing his finger up her arm as he did with you a couple weeks ago. Did he even remember doing the same thing to you? Did he even care?

You stood a distance away and called to him, fearing if you went over you would hit him, or maybe kiss him, you weren’t sure.

 

 

“Rog! Were going to leave without you Deaky says come on!” You called as he whirled around and faced you. Your heart broke

His blue eyes were blown wide and he looked slightly disappointed, shit. He really liked this girl.

“Tell him to hold on for one-second kay?” Roger said shooting you a desperate look which caused you to throw your hands up.

“Okay but don’t complain when your walking home in your sneakers.” You half teased trying to keep the bite out of your voice. Roger laughed but the girl stared you down.

“What are you his babysitter? He said he will be there in a second God.” The girl bitched.

You looked at her in utter surprise. Is she seriously picking a fight with a sixteen-year-old?

Roger shook his head and explained how you were the bass players, little sister.

The words little sister stung and the girl’s mouth curled up into a sneer as she eyed your purple bracelet

“Okay go back and play with your dollies what are you anyway? Like twelve? Roger will be there in a second.” She said giving you a bitchy wave as Roger snorted out a laugh and failed to cover it up with a cough.

Your whole body was on fire with embarrassment and you wished you could rip the purple bracelet off and throw it at the both of them.

The worst part about it is Roger didn’t even defend you he just stared at her completely lost in her long tanned legs and dazzling smile. You could feel your heart breaking, blood pouring out of your chest and down your shoes invisible to everyone else but you.

“Do you have a car?” You finally asked the girl, who looked pretty proud of herself.

“Um… duh?” She answered snottily.

You nodded your head as Roger avoided your gaze, his hand still stroking her arm. So he chose her over you. Well, that was fine.

“Good, then I’ll tell the band shes taking you home. Night Roger.” You growled out as you stormed away, fed up with him and his actions.

Roger didn’t bother to run after you or even defend you and by the time you got back to the van, you were fuming. A sunburn had nothing on how hot your whole body felt right now.

“Where’s Roger?” Brian asked as he watched you approach, his eyes looking confused.

“That girl is taking him home.” You mumbled trying to avoid Abby’s gaze knowing she would give you a look of pity.

“Everything okay Y/N?” John asked coming next to you after seeing your face.

Right there you wanted to tell him everything. How you have been crushing on Roger forever and how he was telling off Brad for doing what he did but doing the same thing. How you thought Roger could be a romantic and how wrong you were and how you almost kind of kissed Roger at the sink last month.

Instead, you swallowed that all down and told the band about the girl with Roger who was a mega bitch to you.

The boys shook their heads and Abby shot you looks of sadness as you recalled what she said to you.

“Roger didn’t even stand up for you. God Rog come on, that girl sounds like a nightmare!” John said disappointed and you shrugged.

“He doesn’t need to protect me all the time John, I only have one big brother.” You teased softly as you all piled in the van leaving Roger to chat it up with a mega bitch.

“Still you’re all of our little sister and that’s not right,” Brian concluded. The little sister thing didn’t burn so much anymore, all you really wanted was to go to sleep and wake up weeks from now.

 

 

The sky was littered with stars as Brian drove everyone home with the radio playing softly. You looked up and wished and prayed that Roger felt bad for what he did, and how didn’t stand up for you, how he didn’t even care that one moment he was flirting with you and the other he was snogging some girl. Maybe he wasn’t as great as you thought, maybe you imagined him better than he was.

By the time Brian dropped you off at your house, you were nearly asleep on your feet. It ends up Abby lives closest to Brian so she would be dropped off last, you tried to be happy for your friend and shot her a thumbs up and a smile as you left the van.

“Darling something you need to know about men is we have two brains,” Freddie explained from the front seat.

“An upstairs and a downstairs brain and Roger was using the wrong one. Men tend to do that sometimes.” he shook his head and John scolded Freddie for telling his little sister such things.

“I’m only saying Deaky!” Freddie argued in defense as Brian waved and they pulled out of the driveway.

You stared up at the stars as John shifted next to you. You felt like you had to fill the silence with something positive so you turned to him.

“You did really good tonight John, I’m seriously so proud.” You said patting his arm. He shot you a soft smile as you both headed inside. You made your way to your room as John did the same, he paused at his door and turned to you.

“Now I know you could beat up Roger, but just say the word and I will do it for you.”

You laughed and told him you had it handled before shutting your door and collapsing into your bed.

 

 

At exactly 2:43am there was a tapping at your window.

You opened your eyes to see a blurry figure tapping on your glass. You nearly screamed until your eyes adjusted and you saw the white bandanna hanging from the person’s neck

Roger

Roger Taylor was tapping on your window, what the hell.

You wanted to get back under the covers and ignore him, or maybe open the window and push him out of the tree, but he was swaying more and more and it made you nervous so you climbed out of bed and opened the window as Roger invited himself in.

You did a quick scan of your room to make sure nothing embarrassing was left on the floor then you turned to look at him. Roger looked utterly trashed, his hair was a mess there was a rip in his jeans that was most definitely not there before, his eyes were unfocused, he was wasted.

“Roger, what do you want?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest and felt naked with the lack of bra you were currently wearing.

“I came to see y-you.” He hiccuped still swaying and you pushed him down on the bed so he wouldn’t completely topple over.

“Wow okay right to it. I get it.” he laughed running a hand through his messy hair and giving you a hazy half smile. His shirt lifted up as he stretched one arm above his head and you saw a glimpse of tanned beautiful skin that dipped low into his hip bones, before averting your eyes. No matter how pissed you were at Roger you couldn’t deny he was beautiful.

The reality was he was drunk and confused and you were too tired to deal with this. He was John’s friend anyway not yours. John could deal with it.

“I’m going to get something okay?” You said putting your hands out to steady him as he tried to sit up on the bed.

“Wait don’t leave.” He said in such a clear voice you almost believed he wasn’t piss drunk. He eyed your body and pushed himself on the bed so he was standing toe to toe with you. His shirt was rumpled and he looked like a mess, a beautiful piss drunk mess.

“Rog I won’t be long I will be right back.” You said inching towards the door, a little worried to leave him alone in your room while you went to fetch your brother. He walked towards you, closer now than ever and your breath caught in your throat, the full moon illuminated his hair and his eyes were darker blue than they usually were.

“God you are so beautiful” he mumbled pushing a lock of hair away from your face. Before you had a chance to even register that Roger may be drunker than you thought, he pushed you up against the wall and kissed you.

His hand came to tangle in your hair and in that moment you forgot everything, forgot that you were mad, forgot that he was piss drunk, you even forgot that you were supposed to be getting your brother right now, because Roger Taylor has one hand in your hair and the other on your hip and his lips were pressed to yours in such a way that it took your breath away and made you want him now more than ever. Your heart was racing and your fingers were clammy and Roger’s tongue darted out to lick your bottom lip. You grabbed for his bandanna to steady yourself against him and he chuckled against your lips.

Your mind caught up with your body and you played back everything that happened over the summer so far.

_He wouldn’t leave you alone. I had to. He’s a jerk anyway. Any guy would be lucky to have you._

_Of course your John’s little sister. You mean the world to us…all of us_

_I’m kidding Y/N you can have them they look good on you_

_Brad is a fucking loser and it’s cute that you want your first kiss to be special. I wish mine was sometimes._

_It’s our secret_

This was your first kiss, your first kiss was with one of the hottest guys in the world. Pride swelled in your chest as you pulled away for some air and stared at Roger, struggling to catch your breath.

“God Ashley you kissed me better there than you did at the gig.” He teased.

You stared him down.

Did he-

I mean-

Did he actually call you-

Ashley?

Who the fuck was Ashley?

 

 

Tears stung your eyes and you let out a sob as Roger still looked at you with that stupid grin on his face. He didn’t even know who he kissed and that was your first kiss. It was everything to you and nothing to him.

You felt another sob bubble up and covered your hand over your mouth in a silent scream as Roger turned a shade of green and lunged for the garbage and proceeded to throw up the alcohol he had been drinking all night.

Instinct took over as you ran to John’s room and threw open his door. After some shaking, he came to, and you marched him down the hall. His eyes widened when he saw Roger throwing up in your trash and he looked at you with a million questions.

“What the hell Y/N why is he in your room?” John asked turning around and creeping down the stairs to grab some water for his drunk bandmate.

“He tapped on my window and looked unsteady in the tree, so I let him in so he didn’t fall to his death, then he kissed me, called me by the wrong name, and threw up in my garbage.” You said quickly avoiding your brothers gaze knowing he would be pissed. Sure, you could have not told John about the whole kiss thing but you were in such shock, and anger and sadness that it all tumbled out.

“He.kissed.you. Roger… my very drunk bandmate kissed you?” John asked turning on you with a look in his eye you had only seen once, it was right after Brad first dumped you and you broke the news to John about it. He got very still and looked like he was ready to murder someone.

“Then called me Ashley, I think that’s the girl at the beach.” You said as John thundered up the stairs not caring if he woke your parents.

 

 

“John! Deaky! Please, he doesn’t know what he was doing he’s piss drunk!” You cried as John threw open your door and Roger lifted his head, still looking slightly green. He closed the door and turned on you.

“Did he do anything else. Did he touch you? Did he force himself on you? Fuck I could kill him!” John growled out throwing the water bottle at Roger and nearly hitting him in the head.

“No John! You know Roger wouldn’t! Don’t be a psycho!” You hissed standing your ground.

“It was only a kiss. That was it, John, seriously. Just….a kiss.” You mumbled feeling another sob rise in your throat and you pushed it down breaking eye contact with John. But he knew. And he understood.

“Fuck Y/N your first kiss too.” He softened, scratching the back of his neck and looking at his very drunk bandmate who was now hanging his head in the garbage again.

“It’s fine.” You replied a little too quickly and John looked sad.

“It’s not. I hear the way you and Abby talk about first kisses. I know how important they are to you, to most girls. And this fucker took that away from you. Wow Y/N I’m so sorry.” He mumbled looking at Roger.

“It’s nothing Deaky really. Now should we bring him somewhere and get him sobered up?” You asked looking anywhere but your brother and trying to hold back your tears.

You and John moved Roger to his bed and set up John’s sleeping bag on the floor so he could babysit. Your lips still tingled with the ghost or Roger’s lips and you felt sadness grip at your body and drag you under. You had the whole first kiss thing planned out. It would be with a nice guy at a nice restaurant or on the beach. Every so often you would imagine it would be with Roger, but not like that.

Once Roger was settled you wished John good luck and closed the door. Your heart hurt at the look on John’s face, rage about Roger and sadness for you.

You snuggled yourself into bed and stared up at the ceiling. Your fingers ghosted over your lips and you cried yourself to sleep knowing pretty well that in the morning Roger wouldn’t remember a thing, and you would never ever forget.


	4. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two times Roger Taylor kind of sort of almost kissed you, and the one time he actually did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely people! August is another two-parter because I didn’t know when to stop writing. Once again we have more angst and I hope you guys enjoy!

August

It was when you stepped out of the shower that you first heard the argument. It had been two weeks since Roger snuck in your room and kissed you and you could tell the fact of keeping it secret was weighing on John. He was a lot more angry around the band and if Roger made one mistake he would flip out.

Everything seemed to be falling apart and falling together all at once. Life was funny like that.

The band had another big performance at Blue Bay for their end of summer holiday bash after many people went to the radio station that picks acts to play live, and demanded Queen plays.

However, the band was falling apart due to the fact Roger seemed to fall off the map completely for days at a time. He wasn't showing up to practice, he seemed to be smoking a lot more and you could tell your brother was worried. You didn't hang around the boys much but you could hear Brian and John whisper in the kitchen about how they need to have a talk with Roger about his drinking and smoking. You were smart enough never to bring up Roger in front of John because you knew that meant trouble.

And it all came to a head, that second week of August when you stepped out of the shower and heard the yelling. It must have been loud because you heard it over the fan and you threw on your sundress and stormed out of the bathroom to the sounds of John and Roger yelling at each other. You stopped and briefly wondered if you should intervene when you heard the distinct sound of someone getting punched.

You threw open the door and entered the garage and watched in horror as Brian struggled to hold John back from Roger, who was sporting a bloody nose. Well shit.

You ran forward and pulled John off Roger as Brian pulled the drummer to one corner and you took your brother to the other. The tension was as thick as the air and you put your hand on John's heaving chest to stop him from attacking again.

“What the hell is going on?” You asked as you looked between both boys, then to Brian for an answer.

“These two have been at each other's throats for weeks. Guys, what the hell?” Brian complained as he reached down for some paper towels and handed them to Roger who was still bleeding from his nose. Brian forced him down on a stool and Roger pinched his nose and glared at John.

If looks could kill...

“He's on my ass every day. John, you're not my mum. Oooh Roger stop skipping practice OoOoo Roger your late... get off my ass.” Roger yelled, “I have a life outside this band you know!”

John looked ready to fight and you steadied him as the garage side door flung open.

There stood Freddie, looking as baffled and standing there with his hands on his hips.

“I would appreciate if I was invited to band meetings boys. I am the singer after all.” He half teased closing the side door and staring at them all.

John finally made eye contact with you and his mouth curled into a sneer.

“Y/N that dress is quite short don't you think?” He asked as you looked down at your legs and back up at him. Where even was he going with this?

“Um? This is like the third time you've made a comment. It's summer, John! I'm staying cool in this one hundred degree weather, plus I heard you guys yelling and ran out of the shower and besides, what does this have to do with anything?” You replied looking at Brian who looked just as confused. Roger was still on the stool, fuming.

“Can't be too careful around Roger.” John bit out and you felt our face flush.

“John... drop it.” You warned biting your lip and glaring at him.

“What's that supposed to mean? I know she's your little sister.” Roger spat.

“Okay, not that little guys I'm sixteen okay! Three years younger than you!” You argued but John talked over you and cut you off.

“Freddie, you have sisters right?” He asked and you felt yourself holding your breath. John had a mean look in his eye and you didn't know what was going to happen. But you did know Roger could never ever find out what happened that night.

“Yes?” Freddie said uncertainly “Gotta agree with Y/N what's this have to do with Roger? Or anything?” Freddie asked peering at you.

“John. I said drop it.” You demanded giving him the death glare that he so obviously ignored.

“So you might understand where I am coming from then Fred, Oh and it has everything to do with Roger.” John cackled and you felt the air get hotter and the walls close in. You grabbed his wrist and he shook you off easily.

“John. I said drop it. It's done. Leave it alone.” You growled feeling your whole body flush.

“Anyone want to fill us in here? Little lost?” Brian asked and John pointed right at Roger and you felt anxiety rip through your body as he began to speak.

“It's not about you missing practice Roger,” he said in a high voice that was so full of anger it scared you.

“It's not about you drinking or smoking. Fuck drink yourself away for all I care!” He laughed.

“John that's harsh.” Brian hissed staring him down.

“No, it's not about any of that. It's about your dirty, slutty hands getting all over my-”

“JOHN DROP IT!” You shouted.

“Sister.” He finished with a satisfied smirk.

You stared at your brother in utter disbelief. He did not just tell Roger that. He did not just ruin your life more than it already was. Why couldn't he just leave everything alone and let you wallow in your self-pity?

“I don't know what you're talking about mate,” Roger said in a cool tone lowering his head and staring John down. His blonde hair was matted and sweat was dripping off of him.

“John! Don't! I mean it. Don't” You pleaded grabbing his arm.

“Can we all be on the same page here I'm so confused!” Brian asked.

“Of course you don't remember Roger, I forgot you were piss drunk. Let me paint you a picture.” John hissed.

You slumped down on the stool and put your face in your hands in utter defeat.

“The night of the gig at The Cove you were drinking and making out with some chick. My sister went to grab you and that girl said some very bitchy things to my sister and you didn't stand up for her.”

Roger cocked an eyebrow and you prayed to anyone that was listening that John would stop there. Of course, he didn't

“Then! You come to her window piss drunk and she lets you in because she feels bad and is too damn nice. She was responsible unlike you and was going to grab me but something or someone stopped her.” John said and you felt a sob bubble up in your throat. You could see it in your mind's eye.

He walked towards you, closer now than ever and your breath caught in your throat, the full moon illuminated his hair and his eyes were a darker blue than they usually were.

“God you are so beautiful” he mumbled pushing a lock of hair away from your face. Before you had a chance to even register that Roger may be drunker than you thought, he pushed you up against the wall and kissed you.

“He then kissed my sister right then and there as he was piss drunk. Her first kiss. With you.” John deadpanned and you stared at the floor as silent tears streamed down your face.

 

“Fuck Roger,” Freddie swore under his breath. John, however, wasn't done.

“And you know, I wouldn't mind so much because you guys are my band and I trust you but after, when you were done raping her with your mouth.”

You winced.

“You then called her Ashley. Who the fuck even is Ashley, Roger?” John asked.

“And I know Y/N Rog. She looks up and admires us, especially you I mean it's so obvious she has a schoolgirl crush on you and you don't even remember any of this. I mean do you even remember sneaking into her room? Kissing her? That was her first kiss, Roger. Do you know how much that means to a girl! Fuck!” He hissed throwing up his hands in frustration.

You looked up in time to see Roger looking pale and Brian looking disappointed.

“To top it all off. Not only did sneak into her room, kiss her, call her by the wrong name you then decided to throw up in her garbage, which was when she grabbed me to clean up my loser band mates bad choices.” John finished looking pretty proud of himself.

Your head was in your hands and the room was too hot and too tight. You felt like the volume button was turned down on the entire world. The boys remained motionless and quiet and even the sounds from outside like the sprinklers and people walking by was muted. You wished you could sink into the floor and disappear forever.

“Y/N is this? True?” Brian asked as you lifted your head to look into his soft eyes. There was that look again of utter pity.

“Roger was in the tree outside my window. He was swaying a lot so I let him in cause I didn't want him to fall ya know, then he... um....kissed me, called me Ashley which I think is the girl from the beach, then threw up.” You said in a small voice as Brian put his hand over his mouth in shock and you made eye contact with Roger, who hung his head.

“Shit I-” Roger said unable to finish his sentence.

The band looked at him with utter shock and you felt like you were going to hyperventilate. This was all too much and now everything with Roger was ruined. Everything with the band was ruined. Your whole entire summer was ruined.

“I- I need to go away for a while. I can't- I can't be here.” Roger whispered making his way to the door and not looking at any of the boys.

“Not to be that guy but what about our gig. You know in two weeks.” Freddie asked looking to John who had his arms crossed.

“I'll practice on my own. I'll fi-figure something out.” Roger said as his hand reached for the handle.

The band watched him go. No one chased after him or told him everything was going to be okay and that made your eyes sting.

“Y/N I'm so-fuck- I don't even know what to say.” He muttered turning to you and shooting you the saddest look you have ever seen. You wanted to run up and hug him, tell him it was all okay but really it wasn't. So you hung back with the boys as he flung open the door, and excused himself out into the sunshine.

 

 

 

August thundered on and soon enough you found yourself drinking a slushy and telling Abby the whole entire story as you both swung on the swings at the local park. There were no clouds in the sky and there was a light breeze that was just enough to make the heat seem not so unbearable.

Abby let you tell the whole story and remained quiet. She was a great listener, she gasped at parts that were shocking and patted your hand when you told her about the band finding out.

“So now they have this gig coming up and everything is ruined because of me and I don't know if Roger even if their drummer and I ruined the whole entire thing.” You whined spinning on the swing and kicking the sand underneath it.

“Brian said he is splitting his time. He plays with the band then catches Roger up on what he missed. I don't think your brother knows, but Brian thinks Roger is too good of a drummer to lose so he's trying to keep him in the loop.” Abby said sipping her slushy and closing her eyes and tilting her head to take in the warm summer sun.

“You and Brian still talk hmm?” You teased and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

“Yeah, we do. Nothing major, sometimes he will call if he wants someone to talk to. Hard for him to vent ya know. With John hating Roger and Roger being guilty and Freddie is so new...” Abby's voice trailed off and you felt a beam of pride for your best friend. At the start of the summer, she could hardly talk to him.

“So you guys talk on the phone that is so sweet!” You squealed as Abby's face broke out into a grin.

“Well yes but I am keeping my options open. After you and Roger and how he always calls you John's little sister I don't know if I stand a chance but its...nice.” She finished with a satisfied grin and you shot her a smile.

“I hope it works out. Abby I really do. Brian is the best. They all are.” you sighed.

You put your slushy in the sand and kicked off beginning to pump your legs and swing. Everything seemed too much all of a sudden and you needed to move or else you felt like your body would burst into stardust. Summer was almost over and looking back so much had changed. You had grown up, liked a boy and got dumped, liked another boy and had him kiss you only to not remember. The weather was even changing as the days already seemed to get shorter. Soon enough it would be textbooks and assignments and fall sweaters and all the magic from the summer would be over. It was all so bittersweet.

You pumped your legs and momentum carried you forward and back as the wind rushed in your hair. You looked down and noticed your legs were tan, maybe something good did come out of the summer after all.

After a while, you and Abby slowed down your swinging as the fireflies came out and you knew it was about time the both of you headed home. Dusk was sweeping along the sky casting it in a beautiful purple-orange glow.

“Roger is really torn up about it you know?” Abby said as you both made your way down the street.

You looked at her and she shot you a lopsided smile.

“He does really feel bad he told Brian how he knew your first kiss meant everything to you and how he fucked it up.”

You nodded and felt a lump in your throat. Everything was a mess.

You and Abby got to Rosebush street which is where you parted ways to head home. She gave you a hug and squeezed you extra hard and whispered: “He was a good kisser though right?”

You laughed as she pulled back and eyed you.

“The best I've ever had.” You sighed out as she grinned.

 

 

On the last week of August just six days before Queen's big performance at Blue Bay you awoke to the sound of a guitar riff and drums echoing throughout the neighborhood. John must have forgiven Roger and that made your heart happy. He must have had a mighty apology for John or maybe the band was too important for them to throw it all away on a stupid crush and a drunken kiss.

Either way, you sat in bed for hours, listening to them practice over and over, with a big smile on your face.

 

 

The day of the gig came and you were trying to convince John to let you go. It was going to be huge for them and as there number one fan you argued you had to be there, John, however, was not buying it.

“No your not going.” He commented rushing around the house with you in tow.

“John! All I want to do is support you and the boys! Plus this is huge this is a big gig and sorry that I am proud of my brother and want to support him!” You begged.

“Y/N stop okay! You're not going.” John said turning to face you with his hands on his hips.

“Why not! You and Roger kissed and made up so why not!” You argued.

Your words hung in the air and you winced. You had not brought up Roger singe the incident and his name tingled on your lips.

“Just cause we have made up doesn't mean he made things right with you. Plus yeah, he apologized and I accepted but I haven't forgotten and I don't want you around him. Maybe when we come down for Christmas.” John said as a van honking made John hurry towards the door.

“John come on!” You pleaded.

He shook his head and said “Please Y/N don't come okay. I can't be up there playing and be worried about you getting hurt because of him again. I'm your brother and my own bandmate hurt you. I can't have you go through that again. So stay here and I will fill you in on everything when I get home. It will be like you were there.” He shot you a cheesy smile and you nodded.

“Have fun good luck!” You mumbled as John winked at you and shut the door.

Without thinking you marched to the phone and dialed your best friends number.

“Code John is gone. All Clear.” You said as Abby squealed on the other end of the line.

 

 

Of course, the plan was brilliant. You had told a little white lie to Abby's mom about how the boys didn't have room in the van for you both, with all their music stuff so you needed a ride to Blue Bay and after you would have your parents pick you both up.

Which of course was also not happening because you were going home with the boys like nature intended.

By the time you were dropped off the sun was already set and you knew Queen would be playing soon, you saw on the flyer that they were the closing act before the fireworks and you and Abby needed to hurry if you were going to push through the crowd and make it to the front.

You were here of course to support the boys. They had been a part of your life for over a year and you weren't going to let John or Roger or anyone stand in your way. Who cared if John would be possibly fuming when he saw you standing there, they were your band too and as Brian says, you and Abby are their number one fans.

You pushed through the crowd as you heard Freddie's booming voice introducing everyone. You stopped in your tracks to listen as Abby bumped into you.

“Our lead Guitar Brian May!!!!!

“Our Bassist who is single ladies, John Deacon.” You snickered knowing John would be red in the face because of Freddie's word.

Freddie laughed, most likely at John's face and you held your breath.

“And on drums the fabulous blonde haired beauty Rrrrrroger Taylorrrrrrrr” He screamed and you let out a yell of your own as your heart swelled. You couldn't see much of the boys but you clapped along with the crowd as the boys settled in for their first song.

“Come on!” you urged Abby as you grabbed her hand and fought your way through the crowd. There were people drinking and partying and by the time you got to the front you were breathless.

Not as breathless though as seeing Roger for the first time in weeks and man did he look good. He was shirtless and you could see him already covered in sweat as they started their first song.

The humidity hung in the air with all the bodies jumping and dancing and you could feel all the raw energy around you. Abby was jumping and waving and you looked up in time to see Brian making eye contact with her than you. He shot Deaky a look but smiled at you anyway and really got into his instrument.

You decided to let loose. It was the last party of the summer anyway and John would be going back to college soon and everything would be changing again, you wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

So you did what everyone around you did, you danced and sang and shook your entire body. You laughed with Abby as the band played and the stars peeked through the sky and everything was magical and perfect and wonderful. Here you were at sixteen dancing on a beach to your brother's band with not a care in the world. This was a memory you would hold on to forever.

At one point Deaky caught your eye and stared almost in disbelief. You waved to him and a big grin came to his face. He shook his head at your crazy dancing and began to dance around the stage himself causing the crowd to cheer.

You didn't bother to fight for Roger's attention, you weren't sure if he could see you anyway and besides, it didn't matter anymore. You were going to dance and have fun and twirl until the stars fell from the sky and you were dizzy.

“Thank you all! Now let's see some fireworks huh!” Freddie yelled as their set finished and the crowd was screaming and clapping for the boys. They all came to center stage to take a bow and Roger caught your eye. It was only for a moment but it was long enough to see him grin at you. That's all you needed.

 

You didn't rush backstage to see the boys, instead, you and Abby wandered the beach waiting for the fireworks to start. The air was cooler now as you wrapped your arms around yourself wishing you had a jacket. September was coming fast and you were looking forward to the days where you could be back in school and back in the routine, this summer was a little too crazy for you.

“What did I tell you about coming?!” Came an excited voice behind you and you turned to see John, Brian, and Freddie all bounding towards you and Abby. Brian swept Abby in a hug as John did the same to you and you pulled Freddie in as well, not wanting him to feel left out.

The question of where's Roger clouded your mind but you figured he was off talking to some girl, you tried not to mind too much.

“You guys were amazing!” You yelled pulling away and hugging Brian. The boys blushed and John failed at looking stern.

“How did you even get here. John said you weren't coming?!” Brian asked excitedly pushing his curls from his face.

You gave a look to John and rolled your eyes.

“We had Abby's mom drive us and mom is supposed to drive us home. However, I would like nothing more than to go home with my rock star brother!” You teased nudging his arm.

John looked bashful and nodded as you shot Abby a smile.

“Okay Y/N I know I said I didn't want you to come cause...everything. But I'm glad you did.” John said nudging you as everyone settled in for the fireworks.

“Knew it.” You muttered to Abby who laughed as Brian lay down the blanket and you all piled on. John lay at your feet and Brian was laying back on his hands, Abby against his chest using him as a support with a big smile on her face. Freddie said he was going to meet up with some people but promised he would show up tomorrow so the boys could make a plan of how to keep in touch over the fall.

You silently giggled as he sauntered through the crowd, with people already clapping his back and praising him. And to think at the start of the summer the band didn't have a singer or a name.

The first firework cracked in the sky and made you jump. The red stood out against the inky black sky and you felt yourself shiver at the drop in temperature. You wanted to enjoy the moment, you did, but your eyes kept drifting back to Abby and her back on Brian's chest and how he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. You longed for someone to do the same and bit your lip as the feeling rose up.

“Gonna go to the bathroom.” You whispered to Abby who nodded and told you to come back before the finale.

 

You made your way through the crowd looking at all the happy couples and people with kids who were all enjoying the fireworks. You wish you could too. Wish you could turn off your feelings for one night and enjoy yourself.

You didn't go to the bathroom you just wanted to get away for a bit and clear your head. The fireworks were still booming behind you and you sat at an abandoned picnic table and took them in. You were set further back from everyone else and wrapped your arms around yourself feeling lonely and very very sad.

“Here.” came a voice and you turned around to see Roger sitting behind you on the bench. He was now wearing a black sweater and holding out a sweater for you. His fuzzy red one from Christmas.

“Roger?” You said dumbly taking it and pulling it over your head, already intoxicated by the smell.

“You looked cold. I keep this one in my bag when we have gigs in case cause you know, weather.” He said shooting you a small smile.

“Thanks.” You whispered staring at him.

“Why aren't you with the others.” You asked unable to stop yourself.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He teased back sliding close to you on the bench. Your breath hitched.

“I just wanted to be alone for a while you know. Collect my thoughts.”

Roger looked slightly hurt and stood up.

“Want me to leave? I-I can go.” He said running a hand through that messy blonde hair you loved so much.

“You don't have to. If you don't want to.” You replied surprising yourself.

You turned to face the fireworks letting him make the decision. You were done fighting for Roger's affection and instead put it in his hands.

He slid behind you and wrapped his arms around you, slow and uncertain.

“This okay?” He mumbled in your hair.

You nodded and stayed like that for the remainder of the fireworks. You both, pushed back behind the crowd unseen, as his arms were wrapped around you safe and warm. You leaned into his chest and he sighed in your hair. This, this was what you were missing all along.

 

 

When the fireworks ended everyone clapped and you pushed yourself up off Roger's chest and felt sleepy but happy. You turned to face him and saw he was looking at you with a lopsided grin, a lock of hair falling in his eyes.

“I apologized to John.” He admitted fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. You wrapped your arms around yourself.

“I figured, I heard you guys playing a couple days ago, I was in bed just listening, you guys got really good.” You admitted feeling a flush rise up on your cheeks.

“You didn't want to come to watch us practice... Oh.” Roger admitted now blushing himself. You bit your lip and looked away into the crowd, hoping Abby or the boys didn't spot you.

“Yeah....” you trailed off.

“I have an idea I want to run by you. If I were to come to your window, say around midnight and be completely sober and very classy and apologize would you hear me out?” He asked as his gaze trailed up your body and his eyes were all wide and hopeful.

“I have something planned out. Please Y/N I owe you a lot after what I did. And I don't deserve a second chance from you but please just hear me out.” He pleaded grabbing your hands in his. They were soft and warm and you melted into his touch.

“Yes, Roger, okay.” You said with a smile and he smiled back.

“Good yes! Perfect! So around midnight?” He asked standing up as you followed suit he held out his hand. You gave him a look then took the hand and shook it. Roger snorted out a laugh.

“I meant hey can I get my sweater back, it would look suspicious if you came back from collecting your thoughts wearing my clothing. But yeah we can shake on it!” He replied as you blushed and removed the sweater, missing it already.

“Whoops, okay so midnight? My window?” You confirmed feeling giddy

He nodded and as you turned to find the others he grabbed your wrist “Wear some fancy clothes okay? I know it doesn't make sense but trust me.” He whispered in your hair as he squeezed your wrist and walked away, disappearing through the crowd in a matter of moments.


	5. August.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two times Roger Taylor kind of almost kissed you, and the one time he actually did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, the second part of August. This is so fluffy and soft and sweet it made me blush while writing. Also, the smut is a blink and you’ll miss it type smut.   
> I don’t know how to slow my roll on writing so there will be an epilogue coming soon to wrap everything up!

Standin’ on your mama’s porch  
You told me that you’d wait forever  
Oh, and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life -Summer of ‘69 Brian Adams

 

11:03  
11:18  
11:35  
11:45  
11:55

You were pacing around your room and watching the clock, your hands were clammy and you felt your heart hammering in your chest. Your meeting with Roger was soon and you honestly didn’t know what to expect.

You rode home with the boys and tried to keep the smile off your face the entire time. Abby could tell something was up because she kept shooting you looks but you brushed them off and pretended not to notice. You were too freaked out over this whole thing to even begin to tell her what was going on.

 

11:59

You rushed over to your mirror and checked your appearance one more time. Your hair was in a messy bun and you had on the makeup you wore to the fireworks, minimal but cute. You did as Roger said and was wearing a fancier sundress which was pale pink.

There was a tapping at your window and you whirled around to see Roger sitting comfortably in the tree, grinning at you.

You raced forward and opened the window and Roger smiled. He looked handsome in blue jeans and his white shirt, this time however he threw on a black blazer over the top which made him look very classy and sophisticated.

“Roger? What are you doing in my tree again? If you fall the band is going to kill me!” You hissed with a laugh as the cool summer air brushed against your skin. You did remember to bring a sweater this time and Roger took your look in with a soft and sweet smile.

“Come with me,” he said to you holding out his hand.

You stared him down.

“Wait what? You want me to sneak out? With you?” You asked feeling glee bubble up in your throat.

“I told you I had something planned.” He answered and you stood there.

“Do you trust me?” He asked still holding out his hand, his eyes blue and certain. You nodded and a grin broke out onto his face.

You left your window open a crack and took a step out onto one of the branches. Once you got your bearings Roger helped you all the way down. His hands ghosting over your body to guide you.

Once your feet hit in the ground Roger put his arm around you. “Now let’s have some fun?” He asked pulling you down the street into the moonlight.

 

Roger lead you two streets over to a car parked against the curb. It was a white shiny convertible and when he unlocked it and opened the door for you and you climbed inside.

“How did I not know you had a car?” You asked as he closed the door and shot you a sultry wink, before going around the back to get in the driver seat.

“I’ve been fixing it up all summer. You’re my first passenger ever.” He admitted as he turned the key and the car came to life. You looked at him in amazement as it didn’t have the same sounds as the van, no clunking or grinding the car sounded perfect.

Roger put his arm around you and slid you over as he pulled away from the curb.

 

This was all of your fantasy’s come true. Being one of Roger’s girls in his car with one of his hands wrapped around you. You lost count of the times you had dreamed this up and now here you were.

Pride swelled in your chest as you rode next to him, his finger tracing light circles on your shoulder as he drove down to the beach.

By the time you made it down to the beach, you were a ball of nerves and excitement. Roger helped you with your door again and you beamed at him as he lead you down the sand. His hand tentatively wrapped around yours and you felt your palm burn at the touch.

“Here we are,” he whispered as you gasped.

 

Set up on the beach was a huge yellow blanket, there was a basket set up and a pile of warmer clothing just in case.

Roger lead you to the setup and your heart swelled. This was all so sweet and thoughtful. You knew this was hands down the best apology you have ever gotten.

Once you both sat in the sand Roger opened the basket and pulled out its contents.

Two water bottles

Some chips

Some candy

and a Brownie from Carol’s bakery. Your favorite.

“Roger this is….wow.” You said as you opened the bag of chips and Roger laughed.

 

“Brian was trying to tell me about constellations to impress you but honestly I forget them all.” He admitted scratching the back of his neck.

You laughed and you both ate exchanging polite small talk about the band and about things you missed in the weeks you weren’t talking. It felt nice to be normal around him again. You ate and talked and the stars seemed extra bright and the moon hung low, casting everything in a warm glow.

Once the food was finished you both laid back and stared up at the stars. One of his hands supporting his head as the other was wrapped around your shoulder. You snuggled into his chest and took everything in. You had already forgiven Roger the moment he snuck you out and took you in his car and you were trying not to get your hopes up that this was a way he was showing he liked you. This was by far the best date you have ever been on.

You looked up at him and he was staring down at you.

“Deep in thought?” He inquired as you stared back up at the stars.

“I’m just thinking about change. How everything changes. But the stars and the moon are always constant. They are always just there looking down on us. Your whole world could be falling apart and if you look up at the moon, it’s still there. It makes me think anything is possible. “

Roger nodded and you continued.

“I mean this summer changed everything. I got dumped, got to see my brother’s band take off, got to go to the beach and tan. I had my first kiss, I got hurt I grew and learned and Fall will be here soon and I wonder if anyone at school will notice I changed. Because I feel like I did.”

Roger laughed as his hand pulled you closer into his chest.

“I think you changed. You were only Deak’s little sister at the start of the summer. Now your-”

His voice trailed off and you lay there waiting for him to continue.

“Your Y/N. Your someone who means a lot to me.” He finished staring at you. You pushed yourself off his chest and sat up. He sat back on his hands and you sucked in a breath. Something was about to happen, you could feel it in the air and when Roger’s blue eyes made contact with yours you felt a nervous pull in your stomach.

 

“You do mean a lot to me. Y/N. I need you to know that.” He said shifting to a cross-legged position and his knee came down against yours. He didn’t move it and you could feel the heat from where his body was pressed into yours.

“I did take you out here to apologize and I was having so much fun with you I almost forgot that’s why we were here.” He admitted.

“It’s okay Rog you don’t have to.” You replied patting his arm but he shot you a determined look.

“You know I do Y/N and you know what I did was not okay. You mean the world to the boys…and of course me. And we just got done talking about how much of a loser Brad was how he was going from girl to girl and being a man whore, I was doing the same thing.”

You tangled your fingers together as he continued.

“I drank a lot before the gig cause I was nervous. I didn’t tell the boys that, obviously, and I think I had a little too much. I honestly don’t remember climbing your tree or um… Kissing you and I am so so sorry for that. We just talked about how you want your first kiss to be special and I ruined that for you.” He admitted

You nodded and looked away. His finger came up to cup your face and you stared into his blue eyes.

“I do mean it Y/N. This tonight, this is how a guy should treat you. He should spoil you because you deserve it. I still mean what I said at the start of the summer. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

“Would you Roger? Would you be lucky to have me.” You said aloud, finally, as your eyes stared into his.

You stared him down and he inched closer. His body was dangerously close to yours. Your breath hitched as his finger came up to play with a lock of your hair.

“I would be the luckiest guy in the world. Can I kiss you?” He asked and you blinked in surprise.

“I..um…what?” You stammered

“Can I kiss you I really want to but I want to make sure that is okay?”

Then you did something that even surprised yourself.

You leaned in and grabbed his blazer and kissed him.

 

You pressed your lips to his and it was soft and sweet and timid. He began to move his lips and you tried to keep up. This was what your first kiss was supposed to be like. With a nice boy on a beach under the stars. You felt your whole body heat up as he grabbed the back of your head and deepened the kiss.

One hand was on your hip the other was tangling in your bun at the back of your head. You felt a fire burn inside of you and needed to be closer. In a bold move, you tangled your hands in his hair and pulled which made a moan fall from his lips.

Instinct took over and you needed him to be closer even more than he already was. You pressed your chest into him and began to push harder back into his lips. You were breathing heavy and your whole world felt like a dizzying masterpiece as you pushed harder again, nearly climbing on his lap to get closer to him.

You wanted him. You needed him. Every fiber of your being needed to be close to him. Your whole body was aching for his touch. It was too much and not enough all at once.

“Whoa. Whoa, slow down there.” Roger muttered against your lips, as your chest was heaving and your hands were tangled up in his hair.

“It’s a lot I know. Slow down. Take it slow. There we go.” He guided you as his lips slowed against your and you were back to soft sweet kisses.

 

He pulled away and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Your whole body lit up with warmth and Roger ran a hand through his hair and chuckled at your disheveled state.

“Wow Y/N that was…wow.” He stammered messing up his hair again.

“Why did you stop?” You panted.

“I wanted to keep going. Believe me, I did.” he chuckled as you both looked down to his crotch and…oh.

“But I also know that you are sixteen. And I am nineteen. And maybe when we are older and the age gap isn’t so big between us, we can do this again?” He asked you.

You didn’t feel heartbroken about being too young. Instead, you felt relief. Your body had never acted like that before, it was so raw and animalistic and you knew if Roger didn’t stop you, you would have taken it further then you wanted. You were drunk on his kiss and glad he was looking out for you.

“Okay,” you said with a smile and Roger breathed out relief.

“I didn’t know how to tell you, I know your sensitive about the age thing, but here is my side. I think you are pretty, I think you are smart, I think any guy, even me, would be very lucky to have you. However, I need to wait till your older to properly have you because you’re just too young and I need John to trust me again you know?” He said.

You nodded and he grabbed your arm.

“I’m trying so hard not to hurt you because I know this is hard to hear,” he said.

“No, I get it. Abby thinks the same thing about Brian. She says she thinks she’s too young and keeping her option open.”

Roger laughed “smart girl!”

“So is that what we’re doing? Keeping our options open?” you asked nervously.

“How about we make a deal. If by the time you are nineteen and if we both are single and out paths are still intertwined we try and go on a date?” He said.

“That’s leaving a lot to fate.” You argued

“Like you said. Everything changes, and who knows what three years will bring. But were on the same planet, breathing the same air, looking at the same sky, and moon. Nothing is impossible.” he echoed your words and your heart swelled.

 

You nodded and he moved forward this time, pressing a soft feather light kiss to your cheek. You closed your eyes at his touch and prayed to whoever was listening, that fate would keep you both together.

When he pulled away you looked up at the moon and smiled.

“I should get you back it’s almost three am.” Roger cursed checking his watch.

Where even did the time go?

You helped him pack up and made your way back to the car. His arm around you snuggling you close. The waves crashed against the shore and you felt your chest rise and fall with them. You could only wonder what life would be like when you were nineteen.

 

He dropped you off and walked you to the front door. You had pocketed your key before you left and was glad you did. After all the stolen kisses in the car on the way home, you were sure your legs were made of jello.

“I had a great time Rog. Really this was the best apology I have ever gotten.” You teased as he stood on your porch with you.

“I had a great time too Y/N.” He said rubbing your arm with his hand.

“I’m gonna wait for you, you know Roger?” You admitted to him looking up into those blue eyes.

“Ah Y/N don’t do that I want you to experience things. Not wait around for me.” He replied but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

You took his hand in yours.

“You’re worth it Roger. Maybe I’ll kiss more boys and have my heart broken again. But I have a feeling we will always come back to each other you know?” You asked.

He nodded and teased you again like old times “party it up while your waiting okay? I don’t want you to miss out on anything.”

You held out your hand and he shook it.

He then leaned in and gave you one more kiss. You went up on your tiptoes to greet him and he wrapped on hand around your back and pulled you in closer.

“See you around Christmas?” he asked as his forehead met with yours.

You nodded trying to steady your breathing and he pulled away

“Christmas seems far away.” You whispered.

Roger nodded.

“It will be here before you know it,” he replied

You nodded and he shot you a sly grin.

“Now get inside before your family kills me. Also, I left you a present in the tree.”

You shot him a puzzled look as he bid you goodbye and walked back to the car.

 

You ran up the stairs and threw open your bedroom door. Sure enough, your window was still cracked and you opened it fully to see what Roger was talking about, hanging from a branch high above your window was his red Christmas sweater.

You laughed to yourself as you pulled it down and there was a note attached to it.

Wear this and think of me.

Wear it when you are sad

or lonely

or are missing this summer.

This summer was an adventure and I’m glad it was with you

See you around Christmas

 

-Roger Taylor

 

ps: that’s my autograph so if we do get famous you can always know you were the first girl to ever get an autograph from Queen

 

 

Authors Note: This story is not done yet! There is still one more part to wrap the whole thing up!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years down the road you and Roger’s paths are still intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The last chapter. Thank you thank you to EVERYONE who read this fic and liked it and sent me nice messages. I loved writing this for you guys!!!!  
> Thank you again so much for reading <3

Your high school graduate was a loud affair. You and Abby did it! You were finally high school graduates.

You were all dressed up in your black gown and hat and your parents and Abby's parents beamed with pride as they took a million pictures of the both of you.

John and the boys couldn't come due to the fact that they were working on their album and were pretty well known. John didn't want to take the spotlight away from your special day so the boys were going to meet you later at your house for a back yard barbecue.

Queen had taken off. The summer after your kiss with Roger, your town had exploded over their love of the boys. They had performance after performance lined up and soon enough the whole city was starting to know their names.

The local radio station had them record a song because it was so highly requested they play it on the radio and the next Christmas was spent playing around with new sounds and ideas. Luckily for you and Abby, you were invited along to help out and spend a whole week in a secluded cabin up north in the winter. Which you only agreed to go if it had heat, and was a lot better than your garage.

 

The boys, of course, finished college and kept their degrees in their back pockets in case something happened but you were sure they were destined to be rock stars.

You and Roger still talked, he would call you on the phone once a week and you would curl up in bed and have him fill you in on his day as you would fill him in on all the high school drama.

Prom was a loud affair. You and Abby went as each other's dates, but that didn't stop the boys from dressing up in their best and taking pictures with you outside on the front lawn.

All the boys wore black suits but Freddie wore a red tux that made him shine. You later printed out those pictures and stored them away in a box under your bed for safe keeping.

Here you were now, graduation.

 

You listened to Marcy drawl on about how the future is ours and we are going to be the generation who changes the world. You tried to focus you really did but the hall was so hot and you were just so excited to go back to your house for a barbecue.

You then watched your class graduate.

You clapped the loudest for Abby as she crossed the stage and grinned at the crowd. You could feel the pride swell in your chest watching her. She had been with you through it all and you both had many more adventures you were going to take in life and you knew she would be right by your side.

Soon enough it was your name being called and you heard your family and of course, Abby, explode with cheers and clapping as you walked across the stage to get your diploma. As you looked out into the crowd you couldn't believe what you saw.

Standing at the very very back, pushed away from everyone was Queen.

 

Brian clapping and whistling wildly.

Freddie jumping up and down and clapping

John with the biggest grin on his face cheering you on

and lastly Roger

who was staring right at you, his blue eyes bore into yours as he had the biggest grin of everyone and was clapping along with the others.

As you were ushered off stage you watched the boys quickly disappear and you knew they snuck in just to see you.

 

 

The party was loud and full of energy. Of course, the school was doing a graduation party but you could care less, you belonged right here in your back yard under the open sky as the dads cooked on the grill and the moms were getting caught up with each other and you and Abby were laying in the grass taking it all in.

“So they showed up? I thought I saw Brian's hair when I was on stage! Hard to miss those curls!” Abby joked as you caught her up on the boys showing up to your grad.

“All four of them were there. Cheering me on, I bet they were cheering you on too!” You replied and Abby hit your arm.

“Roger probably cheered you on the most!” She teased.

“Yeah and Brian probably did the same for you!” you teased back as she turned a shade of pink.

“There they are!” You heard your Mom call and you turned around to see the boys coming into the backyard. They looked just as they did at the graduation except Roger was missing.

 

John walked to you and wrapped you in a big hug as Brian did the same for Abby. Freddie jumped on you both smothering you in love and congratulations and you beamed at his words.

“You didn't have to go to the grad guys!” you gushed.

“Yes, we did. You have been to all our shows and supported us, we needed to be there. Don't tell mum though she thinks we stayed here like good boys.” John pleaded as you laughed. 

“Well, when you make it big we expect backstage passes every time!” Abby teased the boys and you laughed along with her.

The boys nodded in agreement and treated Abby like she was one of their own, as got swept up in a conversation with them as Brian pulled you aside.

“I am really happy for you Y/N this is a huge deal! Congrats!” he said hugging you again.

“Thank Bri, I can't believe I am an adult now. Ugh.” You moaned and he laughed.

“Well, that is true. Now fair warning we all got you and Abby something that we’re giving to you later. We all bought one thing for each of you and put it in a box. Fred's got you condoms so I'm going to apologize for that beforehand.”

You shook your head and blushed pink.

“So maybe try to not open it in front of the parents. Also, Roger has yours now and wants you to go out front to see him okay?”

You shot Brian a look and he held up his hands in defeat.

“I'm just the messenger,” he answered before joining the group to talk and catch up.

You shook your head again and headed out front now that everyone was distracted. Your hands were sweaty and you could only imagine what Roger had in store for you.

 

And there he was.

 

In his classic white tee shirt and jeans combo, you had grown to love. He was sitting on the trunk of his white convertible and looked so handsome. He had on sunglasses and you pushed yours...the ones he gave you so many summers ago up to rest on your head as Roger shot you a grin.

“Hi.” He said patting the spot next to him as you boost yourself up.

“Hi.” You echoed rubbing your arms and looking into his deep blue eyes.

“Congrats,” he said ruffling his hair and making your heart rate quicken. After all this time how did he still have that power over you?

You did what you promised though. You waited for him. Sure, you stuck to your word but that didn't mean that either of you didn't date around. You had a couple casual flings that lasted a month or two, you didn't doubt Roger did as well. You partied and experienced new things and wore his sweater when you got sad or just missed him.

That summer seemed ages ago but it was burned in your memory forever.

“Thank you. I'm glad you boys came.” You said leaning into him looking up at him with a smile on your face.

“We needed to be there for you ya know.” He admitted.

You could hear the party floating through the neighborhood and felt a sigh of relief. It was June and who knew what this summer would hold. More parties? More boys? You and Abby planned to work this summer but who knew what that would bring. You were working at the local ice cream shop and Abby got a job at the library where she belonged. You were eighteen now, anything could happen.

This summer was shaping up to be a good one.

 

“Brian said you had something for me?” You said swinging your legs as Roger laughed.

“Girls! Only in it for gifts!” He teased as you stuck your tongue out at him which caused him to laugh harder.

“What is it? Is it a puppy?” You giggled and Roger rolled his eyes and hoped off the trunk. You followed suit clapping your hands in glee as Roger put his key in and popped the trunk.

Inside was a little purple box and he handed it to you.

“Happy Graduation,” he said as you opened it.

Inside was a gold bracelet. It was beautiful and delicate. On the bracelet was a charm of the sun, which was a pale yellow and stood out beautifully against the gold. You flipped it over in your hands as it reflected the light and you saw there was an engraving.

Summer of '69

Your heart swelled and you nearly cried as Roger took it from you and you offered him your wrist. It fit beautifully and you smiled up at him.

 

“The summer that everything changed.” He explained but he didn't have to. You knew.

“Roger this is, wow.” You stuttered as he stepped closer to you.

“There is one more thing.” He muttered grabbing your hips and pushing them into his. You stared into his blue eyes.

“When I watched you up there on that stage, with that big grin on your face as you received your diploma I realized something. You're all grown up.” He said barely above a whisper.

You wanted to laugh.

“Roger, have I not been telling you and the boys that since I was sixteen?” You teased and he shook his head.

“I know that. But you're older now. Your not just Deaky's little sister anymore.”

Your breath hitched and your palms were sweaty. You were almost certain you knew what he meant but you wanted to hear it.

“I know I'm grown up Roger. What does that mean?” You said inching closer.

“It means if I don't kiss you and make you my girlfriend I'm going to explode.”

 

With that, he grabbed your hips and kissed you. The last time he kissed you was that summer but your lips found each other like no time had passed at all. His hands played in your hair and you were on your tiptoes to reach him as you pushed yourself closer.

You followed his lead and tried not to get too caught up in it all and ravish him like last time. You wanted to keep this slow and sweet.

He pulled away and you felt your lips tingle, you pressed a hand to them and looked up at Roger who was bashfully blushing, and god did he look beautiful like this.

“I thought we had it planned out you were going to wait till I was nineteen?” you teased playfully going on your lip toes and pressing a kiss below his ear which made him shiver.

“I couldn't wait.” He whispered in a cracked voice as your lips ghosted their way down his neck and you felt him grip your hips.

“Hmm?” you sighed against him and he tilted his head back to give you more access.

“You're going to have to stop doing that if you want me to walk in the backyard with you God knows I can't walk back there like this.” He warned and you laughed against his sweet skin.

You pulled away and Roger let out a breath.

You looked down to see the obvious bulge and Roger groaned.

“See what you do to me?” He asked pushing a hand through his hair.

You bit your lip and smirked.

“That's what you get for making me wait. Plus Brian warned me Freddie got me and Abby condoms as a grad present. We might have to put those to use?”

“Jesus fuck.” Roger breathed out as he looked up at the sky and you smirked at the way he was fidgeting just by your words. It was nice to have power over him for a change.

“Give me just a second to...compose myself and we will head to the back okay?” he pleaded.

You nodded and he put his arm around you.

“You're going back that as my girlfriend though.” He warned as he lead you to the backyard his hand in yours.

 

 

Authors Note: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND ENJOYED THIS FIC


End file.
